


I Don't Love You!!

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun was one of the strongest knights of Exo kingdom, and Baekhyun despised him…at least he wanted to think so, but Baekhyun’s out of control powers told him otherwise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you familiar with my other story (Stubborn Pride) will know about the super power concept I used. This story will be using that same concept. I will summarize here:
> 
> Exo’s super powers are highly influenced by their emotions:
> 
> Anger and fear fuel their power to be stronger.  
> Sadness depletes their power.  
> Happiness clears their mind and makes their power easier to control.  
> Love makes their powers go out of whack, they won’t be able to control them.

“Don’t cry.”

Baekhyun heard a soft voice speak to him. He looked up to see a young boy, and in his hand was a small beautiful flower. Baekhyun sniffled as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm. The boy continued giving him a gentle smile.

“Here, take this flower.”

Baekhyun reached out his hand to grab it from him. The boy knelt down next to him as Baekhyun examined the delicate petals.

“Why are you crying?”

Baekhyun took a couple more erratic breaths, “I’m lost.”

“Not anymore, I found you.”

Baekhyun looked over at the boy and a small smile grew on his face.

“How old are you?” The boy asked, noticing how small Baekhyun was.

“Nine.”

The boy started to laugh a little, “Oh, I thought you were younger than me. I guess you’re older.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Really? You’re so tall though.”

“Yeah, but I’m only seven.” The boy stood up and held out his hand, “Come on, let’s go.”

Baekhyun felt a little embarrassed to be comforted by someone younger than him, but he took the boy’s hand and allowed the younger boy to lead him.

It may have seemed like such a small moment, but Baekhyun never forgot that boy. In fact, it was his first love, and he was incredibly determined to find him again. The way he sweetly smiled at him, Baekhyun knew a smile like that could only belong to a wonderful person.

And this is why Baekhyun decided to open a flower shop in the market, where he had first met the boy. Maybe, one day, somehow, the boy would come to his cart and a flower could reunite them once again. Baekhyun just knew he would recognize that gentle smile if he were to ever see it again, and in Baekhyun’s perfect fantasy, the boy (who was now a man) would say to him, “I found you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun had no desire to fight. He always knew that he was different, that he had a gift, but he never dared to show it to anyone. He kept it a secret, because he knew if anyone ever found out about it, he would be whisked away to become a knight, and that meant fighting.

The peaceful kingdom of Exo was guarded by eight brave knights, each gifted with unique powers. Baekhyun knew very well that he was the missing ninth knight, they had been looking for him ever since they assembled the other eight. 

The kingdom had sent out a proclamation that whoever appeared at the castle bearing the power of light would be treated with a high level of respect, and honorably join the knights of Exo in defending their kingdom. 

Instead, Baekhyun had chosen to live his quiet life selling flowers. Baekhyun was perfectly content with this life, and it would have continued this way if it wasn’t for one fateful night.

Baekhyun was on his way back home after picking some flowers in the nearby forest. This was the one thing Baekhyun used his powers for, collecting the rare and beautiful flower called antrum. This rare species only bloomed at night, in dark caves. Their existence used to be merely a legend, until Baekhyun found them. At night he found himself consumed with searching for this legendary bloom. Using his power of light, he was able to search for long amounts of time in the darkness. Once he finally discovered them, his shop became quite famous. People came from long distances to buy this rare flower, it made quite an impressive gift after all.

And so, after one such night of long searching, Baekhyun was tired and ready for bed. As he walked along his beaten path through the forest, he began to hear a small sound of someone whimpering. Baekhyun listened carefully and located where the sound was coming from. A small child was huddled up near a tree, crying to herself. Baekhyun rushed to her and kneeled down in front of her.

“Are you all right?”

The girl did not answer him, instead she broke out into even louder sobbing and jumped into Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun noticed she was covered in some blood, with no wound herself, Baekhyun knew something must have been very wrong.

“Shhh, don’t cry.” Baekhyun tried to console her. “Look.”

The girl didn’t move at first, she kept her face buried, until she noticed a small sparkle of light growing. She sat backwards and witnessed the small orb of light brightly shining in Baekhyun’s hand. A smile grew on her face.

“Don’t tell anyone, ok? It will be our little secret.” Baekhyun whispered.

The girl happily nodded and clapped her hands. After impressing the small child with a little light show, the girl was finally calm enough to explain to Baekhyun what had happened. Baekhyun learned that her village was attacked, and she ran into the forest to escape. It seemed like her village was rather far away, she had been lost for many days now.

After bringing her to his home, Baekhyun’s mother quickly took on the role of taking care of the poor child. The next morning Baekhyun was given the job of taking her to the castle to help explain what had happened to the nearby village.

Baekhyun had never gone to the castle before, only stared at it from afar. He felt nervous entering, as if the walls knew about his little secret and were just waiting to close all around him to trap him inside.

The girl started to explain her story, and the court was quickly overcome with concern about the nearby attack. As the girl continued her tragic story, she suddenly pointed at Baekhyun.

“And then this boy showed my a pretty light trick that made me feel better.”

Baekhyun nervously froze as the entire court turned their attention to him.

“A pretty light trick?” The King asked her with a quizzical brow. 

“Mmmhmmm, he was juggling lights, like magic.”

Baekhyun nervously laughed, “It was just a trick, not magic or anything.”

There was an awkward pause.

“And how did you accomplish this trick?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath as everyone quietly stared at him.

“…Well…you see…ummm…I had these…fireflies…tied to little stones…”

The King waved his hands for the guards to surround Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked up at the tall men with a look of defeat. It was useless, they had found out.

Baekhyun was brought to the inner courtyard, where the knights were all currently training. Baekhyun watched in awe as they combated with each other, moving around quickly and skillfully. The courtyard was a mess, abused by their unique powers. The ground was broken, the grass appeared to have been scorched at some point, there were muddy puddles of water, and the equipment seemed to have been picked up and tossed back down by some great force.

The guards walked Baekhyun through this mess to greet the captain, Sehun. He was the strongest knight, well known for his great skill with a blade. He was currently sparring with Jongin, who was busy teleporting all around Sehun to attack him. Baekhyun was impressed with Sehun’s ability to predict Jongin’s movements and deflect his blade in time. With a sudden gust of wind, Jongin was sent flying backwards. He quickly teleported back to the ground, and looked up at Sehun with a smirk. The guards thought this would be a good time to interrupt them.

“Captain, the last knight has been found.”

Sehun turned to look at them, and Baekhyun finally got a good look at his face. His eyes were dark and intimidating, they scanned the faces of the guards until they landed on Baekhyun. Baekhyun suddenly became nervous, as if Sehun’s gaze had stripped him of his clothes and exposed him to the entire world.

“Don’t tell me it’s him.”

The guards paused for a moment, “…Well, yes actually.”

The other knights had begun to gather around them, also staring down at Baekhyun.

“Come on Sehun, don’t be so harsh.” Chanyeol lectured.

Sehun sighed as he sheathed his sword, “We don’t need him.”

The guards look confused, “What do you mean?”

“He’s useless.”

Baekhyun was starting to get offended, even though he should have been completely satisfied with Sehun’s reaction.

“I’m not useless!” Baekhyun retaliated.

Sehun stared back into Baekhyun’s eyes, and the small amount of spunk Baekhyun had suddenly disappeared. Sehun stepped closer to Baekhyun and the difference in their size became painfully apparent.

“I have always considered your power to be useless. I had hoped if you ever did bother to show your face you would at least be strong, but I can see that even that was a false hope.”

Baekhyun’s anger returned, and a adorable defensive expression appeared on his face, hardly threatening enough to scare a child. That’s when Baekhyun changed his mind, he was going to become a knight and prove himself.

“I can fight!”

Sehun paused staring at him, the look on his face clearly showing his doubt, “Prove it.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath before he suddenly lifted his leg to attempt kicking Sehun in the neck. Baekhyun did in fact have a small amount of fighting skill, despite his desire to never become a soldier. He learned it purely for self defense, in case he was ever to get into trouble. But even this proved to be ineffective.

Sehun quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s leg and proceeded to pick him up off the ground by it, flipping him upside down. Baekhyun wiggled for a moment before Sehun tossed him back down onto the ground. Baekhyun held onto his arm in pain, it seemed like he was already done. With a sigh Sehun started to walk away.

“You don’t belong here.”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun left, he felt so ashamed of himself. Junmyeon suddenly offered his hand to Baekhyun to help him stand.

“Don’t listen to him. You’re one of us now.”

Baekhyun looked up at him with a puzzled expression, “…But.”

“He can’t do anything about it. It’s the King’s decision.” Junmyeon added.

“You’ll just have to train and show him what you’re made of!” Chanyeol exclaimed with a energetic tone in his voice.

Baekhyun reached for Junmyeon’s hand and slowly stood up. He looked around at everyone, they seemed pleased to have him there. Baekhyun took a deep breath, he was determined to show Sehun he was worthy of becoming a knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun had been left alone to his training while the others went off to deal with the recent attack. The other guards had offered to be Baekhyun’s sparring partner, but it didn’t matter who it was, Baekhyun always imagined he was fighting Sehun. Even in his sleep Baekhyun was fighting with Sehun. His thoughts had been completely absorbed with proving himself to him.

After a weeks time the knights returned, and Baekhyun went to greet them. They paraded on their horses through a crowd of villagers as they made their way back to the castle. Flowers rained down on them as a sign of gratitude from the townspeople. Once they were inside the castle walls, they dismounted from their horses and made their way over to Baekhyun. Each of them smiled and patted Baekhyun on the shoulder, until at last Sehun appeared in front of him. He stared down at Baekhyun with the same dark eyes Baekhyun could remember so clearly even in his sleep.

Without a word Sehun walked past him. Baekhyun took a deep breath, he could feel his heart beating quickly inside his chest. 

That night as the knights were all eating together and sharing stories of their victory, Baekhyun kept his eyes on Sehun. Sehun remained silent, only opening his mouth to eat his well deserved food.

After tolerating Baekhyun’s gaze for a good long while, Sehun finally shifted his eyes to stare back at him. His cold eyes caused a shiver to go down Baekhyun’s spine. Baekhyun quickly looked away, trying to pretend as if he wasn’t staring at Sehun. He started eating again to soothe the awkward atmosphere.

Baekhyun lay in his bed wide awake, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t get Sehun’s gaze out of his mind. At last he decided to go outside to train some more.

Defeating thoughts began to fill his mind. Who was he kidding? He could never be strong like the other knights. Sehun was right, his power really was useless.

Suddenly the swing of his sword was stopped when his hand was gripped by another much larger hand. Baekhyun looked behind himself and his breath halted when he recognized the piercing pair of eyes staring at him.

“You’re being sloppy.”

Baekhyun lowered his sword and Sehun let go of his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked in surprise.

Sehun paused, his eyes stayed fixated on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s heart started beating quickly.

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

Baekhyun felt a deep pound in his heart, he nervously gulped at the thought of Sehun watching him.

“You really should just leave.”

Baekhyun glared at him, “I’m not listening to you!”

Sehun sighed, “You’re not fit to be a soldier.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “It’s not my choice anyway. I’ve been running away this whole time, but I am one of you guys, whether I like it or not. I can’t leave now, the King won’t allow it.”

Sehun’s eyebrows bent slightly, showing his disapproval of Baekhyun’s words.

“Fine, if you can manage to defeat one of the knights in a fight, then I will allow you to join us in battle. Until then you are to remain here, otherwise you’d only be a burden to us.”

Baekhyun let out a puff of air, “Fine.”

“Kyungsoo will be your training partner. I’ll make sure he understands not to use his powers against you. For now, he will act like an ordinary soldier.”

Baekhyun nodded, and Sehun stayed staring at him for a moment, “At least you’ll be matched in height if nothing else.”

Baekhyun glared at up him, “Excuse me!?”

Answering with only an amused smirk, Sehun turned to walk away. Baekhyun fumed as he watched him, he was more determined than ever to prove himself. After a few steps, Sehun suddenly stopped.

“By the way, you don’t seem to recognize me, but we’ve met before.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, he paused analyzing Sehun for a moment, “We have?”

Sehun remained facing the other direction, “Yes, you probably don’t remember, we were only children.”

Baekhyun was getting increasingly curious, “Really? How do you know it was me?”

Sehun turned to face him, “I’ve seen you around from time to time. It’s more like I recognized your mother whenever she was with you.”

Baekhyun stared at him curiously, “Have you met my mother?”

“Once. You were lost one day, I helped you get home.”

Baekhyun’s heart suddenly sank, he froze in horror as he stared at the man in front of him, no longer a boy. Sehun noticed him pausing and decided to continue.

“I’m guessing you don’t remember.”

Baekhyun swallowed deeply as he thought to himself, “No…It can’t be him…the smile…that smile doesn’t belong to him…After all these years…I refuse to believe I was in love with him!”

“You’re lying!” Baekhyun suddenly blurted out, the truth was just too much for him to bear.

Sehun looked at him curiously, “What? Why would I be lying?”

Baekhyun tightly clenched his fists, maybe he was some other child who helped him that he didn’t remember.

“Did you give me a flower?” Baekhyun asked with a trembling voice, really hoping the answer would be no.

Sehun crossed his arms, “So you do remember?”

“Did you give me a flower?!” Baekhyun desperately repeated, not satisfied with Sehun’s answer.

“Yes, I gave you a flower. Why are you being so weird about this?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and froze again. Sehun stared at him with a confused expression. After waiting for a bit, Sehun walked back over to Baekhyun and stared down at the short man with a belittling expression. 

“You haven’t grown much, I’m still much taller than you. But you are in fact older than me.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, he stared into Sehun’s dark eyes, how could this possibly be the same sweet boy who smiled at him so gently? The same boy who had captured his heart for all these years as he waited for their tender reunion. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes, Sehun noticed and was caught off guard by his emotional state.

“I hate you!” Baekhyun suddenly yelled as he ran away.

Sehun stood silently bewildered as he watched Baekhyun leave.

Baekhyun bundled his sheets all around himself, tears still forming a moist puddle under his eyes. After all these years of innocently hoping for a romantic reunion with his first love, everything had come crumbling down.

 

He was convinced, fantasies were for children.

 

The next day Baekhyun immediately started training with Kyungsoo. It didn’t take long before Baekhyun started to make some good progress with the sword, he was actually even able to strike Kyungsoo at times. However, there were times when the ground would begin to slightly shake. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to notice when he would do this, and Baekhyun would have to point it out to him. After overhearing Baekhyun scolding Kyungsoo for using his powers, Chanyeol would always begin laughing.

“Watch out, Kyungsoo is angry!”

This would always cause Kyungsoo to actually become angry, and the ground underneath Chanyeol would begin shaking tremendously, causing him to fall over as he continued laughing like a fool to himself.

After much observation, Baekhyun slowly began to notice a correlation between Kyungsoo’s absent minded use of his power and the appearance of a certain someone watching them. Whenever Chanyeol came over, and Kyungsoo noticed him watching, the small tremors would begin. It didn’t take Baekhyun long to figure out Kyunsoo must have had feelings for Chanyeol. And it seemed like Chanyeol was completely oblivious.

Baekhyun wondered if he should approach Kyungsoo about this topic, but he was a little afraid of Kyungsoo’s fits of anger.

Meanwhile, Sehun had been closely observing Baekhyun’s progress. He would sit and watch occasionally, which always made Baekhyun try even harder. However, the pressure of Sehun’s judgmental eyes following him often made Baekhyun mess up. He would watch Sehun walk away as he lay defeated on the ground.

“Don’t worry too much about him.” Minseok consoled Baekhyun one day when he seemed rather down.

Baekhyun answered Minseok with a sigh, making it obvious he still cared. Minseok sat down next to him.

“You know, he didn’t used to be very different from you. He says you’re useless, but he couldn't even use his powers when he was younger.”

“What? Really?”

Minseok nodded, “Mmm…He had a hard time when he was young. He lost his family in the war. It was many years before he could use his wind again. That’s why he became so skilled with a sword, he didn’t have any powers to rely on like we did.”

Baekhyun paused, slowly going over the story in his mind, “I see…”

Minseok stood up and smiled as he patted Baekhyun’s back, “So don’t worry about it. If he can do it, so can you.”

Baekhyun nodded and looked up at Minseok with a smile, “Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

“He’ll regain his powers eventually.”

Sehun sat quietly up on the branches of a tree as he eavesdropped on their conversation. For such a young child, his eyes were already jaded, filled with the trials and concerns usually reserved for an adult.

“It’s already been so long.”

Sehun slowly raised his arm, extending his hand in front of himself. He concentrated for a moment in an attempt to summon his powers, but nothing happened. Sehun sighed.

“He just needs to defeat this depression he’s facing. Maybe have someone take him out, he needs a break.”

And so, a few servant girls were put in charge of him, they were to take Sehun to the market while they accomplished some of their chores. Sehun walked behind them slowly, very unenthused about the bustle surrounding him. He scanned the faces of the crowd, each one of them with a stupid smile on their face, acting like everything in the world was perfectly fine.

The girls in charge of him did not bother keeping a good eye on Sehun, they were rather annoyed to be assigned with a babysitting job in the first place. Sehun easily slipped away from their watch and decided to venture through the market on his own. Besides, the castle was easy to find.

Sehun watched other children walk along holding onto their parents hands. He stared at them longingly, his eyes lingering on the smiles covering their faces. It was too much for him, no matter where he looked he couldn’t escape the happiness he desperately longed for. Sehun slipped into a nearby alley to take a breath, a deep pain growing in his chest.

As he paused staring at the ground, he began to hear the soft sound of crying. It was almost like he was hearing the echo of his own heart, at last something in the universe was in sync with his own feelings. Sehun began to search the alley, slowly getting closer to the sound. Eventually he spotted a young boy, he was sitting on the ground with his legs curled up in front of him, crying into his arms. 

As Sehun watched him, the desire to help this boy overwhelmed him. As if this boy’s tears were a mirror of himself, and stopping them would somehow reciprocate his own feelings. 

Sehun rushed off back to the market. After searching around for something to cheer the boy up with, Sehun spotted a cluster of pink clover flowers growing in between some stones. They were normally considered a weed, but in the mind of a child all flowers were of equal value and beauty. Sehun returned to the boy and offered it to him.

“Don’t cry.”

Even just the gesture of helping this boy began to melt Sehun’s heart, and a gentle smile grew on his face. 

After calming the boy down, Sehun helped him find his way back home. Before they even reached the door they heard the happy cry of the boy’s mother. She leapt towards the boy and embraced him tightly. 

Sehun continued smiling, his feelings were still in sync with this boy. In some strange way, watching them had made him feel like he had reunited with his own family.

As Sehun bid them farewell, he was saying goodbye to his own mother, and she was happily smiling back at him, letting him know that everything was all right. 

The boy smiled brightly as he waved goodbye to Sehun, still clutching tightly onto the flower in his other hand. Sehun could feel the happiness growing inside of him, and as he waved his hand at the boy, as a small thank you, he sent a gentle gust of wind.

——————————————————

Over the years, whenever Sehun made his way through the market, he would sometimes spot the boy walking along with his mother, holding onto her hand and smiling. It always brought Sehun a warm feeling of comfort. 

Eventually the boy opened a small flower cart. His stand even sold clover flowers, Sehun found it interesting, especially since he never saw anyone buy them. He toyed with the idea that the boy somehow remembered that day, but he knew the moment they shared together was too brief for anyone to actually remember.

Whenever Sehun returned from one of their victorious battles, the townspeople would shower the knights with flowers. Sehun spotted the boy a few times, he would toss the rare and beautiful antrum flower in their path, but Sehun secretly hoped he might see the boy throw clover flowers one day. However, every time it was the same.

It was only proof to Sehun that the boy clearly did not remember him, It seemed like the two of them had grown out of sync. Realizing he was the only one who held onto this memory, Sehun dismissed the idea of ever approaching the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun had been left alone at the castle for about a month, the knights were away fighting in another battle. Baekhyun’s mind often ended up wondering about Sehun’s safety, and then he would immediately dismiss the thought, cursing himself for thinking about him.

It went on like this for the entire month, and when word had reached him that the battle was over, he promptly asked if Sehun was alive and well. An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips once he was assured of Sehun’s well being.

The servants at the castle had gotten used to Baekhyun’s occasional inquiries about Sehun, and they had all caught onto his not so subtle feelings for him. 

What was he like when he was younger? Does Sehun ever talk about him? Is he in love with anyone? Where does he like to spend his time? 

However, these questions stopped once he realized that no one really knew much about him, especially his personal life.

He tried to convince himself he wasn’t excited for Sehun’s return, but once he heard the ringing of trumpets and the loud cheers of the townspeople, Baekhyun nearly fell over running towards the castle entry to catch a glimpse of Sehun riding throughout the city. 

The entire market was rejoicing in their victory, music was playing everywhere and the usual flowers were raining down from the highest windows. Baekhyun watched from afar as Sehun and the others slowly made their way towards the castle, accepting bouquets and words of gratitude from the people. 

Baekhyun ran out to greet them in the street, stopping near Minseok in an attempt to not look overly happy to see Sehun.

“Welcome home!” 

Minseok smiled, “Baekhyun! Have you missed us?”

One by one they rode past him, until Sehun was looking down at him. Baekhyun took a deep breath, he was having a hard time ignoring the excited patter of his heart. It was difficult to deny how handsome Sehun looked decorated in armor sitting atop his horse. 

Sehun noticed Baekhyun’s cheeks matched the rosy color of the petals that fell all around them. He halted his horse and smirked at him.

“No flowers?”

Baekhyun sneered up at him, “Not for you.”

Sehun suddenly leaned over and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist, picking him up off the ground and lifting him to sit behind Sehun on the horse. Baekhyun gasped as he was easily lifted by Sehun’s strength, thrown around like a tiny doll.

“What are you doing?”

“Did you want to walk?”

Baekhyun made no answer, and Sehun smirked to himself. They rode together silently, and Baekhyun resisted the urge to place his arms around Sehun. Once they entered the castle, Sehun hoped off. He turned around to offer his hand to help Baekhyun dismount, but Baekhyun ignored his offer and got down by himself.

That night after their victory feast, Baekhyun’s eyes wandered the room to find Sehun, but he was no where to be seen. Baekhyun nudged Jongin who was busy chatting with Junmyeon.

“Where is Sehun?”

“Oh, he’s probably in the stable.”

“The stable?” Baekhyun went to ask, but Jongin was already back to talking to Junmyeon.

Baekhyun went outside and was greeted with warm air and the late evening concert of crickets. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound for a moment before making his way towards the stable. Baekhyun had no particular reason in mind why he wanted to see Sehun, but they had been apart for so long, Baekhyun couldn’t resist the urge of getting one last glance at him before he went to bed.

Once Baekhyun made it to the stable, he spotted Sehun standing next to his tall white horse. Baekhyun spent a long moment staring at him. The crickets were extra loud in this area, It was putting Baekhyun in a sentimental mood.

Baekhyun quietly moved closer to Sehun, and he was now able to get a good look at his face. Sehun was gently petting the horse’s snout, and Baekhyun watched in awe as an affectionate smile grew on his face.

Baekhyun’s heart stopped. It was the smile he had waited so long to see again. The smile he knew he would instantly recognize. It was so gentle and warm, how could a person like Sehun possibly make that face?

Sehun suddenly noticed Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye and looked over at him. His smile turned into a look of subtle surprise. He stared at Baekhyun for a moment before he backed away from the horse to walk over to him. Baekhyun didn’t move, he stayed put as he nervously stared up at Sehun.

“I thought you hated me? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me.”

Baekhyun’s face instantly turned bright red, “What?! Of course not! What are you talking about?!”

Sehun stared down at him with his usual cold expression as he raised his hand, pointing at something near Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun turned his head to see what Sehun was pointing at, and paused in horror when he noticed he was surrounded by a cluster of floating lights. Baekhyun’s could feel his face get even hotter.

“They’re just fireflies!!”

“No they’re not.”

Baekhyun frantically tried to grab the tiny orbs of light and somehow put them back inside his body. Of course this didn’t work, and Baekhyun only ended up making a fool of himself. Sehun’s dark eyes stared down at him, waiting patiently for Baekhyun to finish his pathetic attempt. 

Baekhyun snapped his head to look back up at Sehun, “Don’t misunderstand! I hate you!!”

A cocky smirk grow on Sehun’s lips, “Sure you do.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “HATE. I HATE YOU!”

Before Sehun could respond, Baekhyun quickly turned to run away. Sehun watched him with an amused expression as a trail of lights followed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no corner of Sehun’s mind that denied the joy he received from Baekhyun’s affection, and it was even more enjoyable when Baekhyun tried to deny these obvious feelings. It was so much more fun this way, Sehun thought. He only hoped it could last. 

He never failed to miss Baekhyun’s secret glances, his shy expression as he turned his face away in embarrassment. Sehun had put in a good effort of staring back at Baekhyun, but no matter how hard he tried, he had not accomplished making those tiny lights appear again. 

On the contrary, Sehun was the one having a difficult time controlling his powers. One day as he was staring at Baekhyun, (in one of his attempts to make Baekhyun blush) a strong gust of wind started to whirl around him. Sehun became aware of it, and after a moment of surprise, tried to stop it. But the wind would not obey him, it continued dancing around him as if it were mocking him.

Despite his inner panic, Sehun kept a calm composure. Thankfully, since the wind was such a natural element, no one had noticed. It was only after Sehun was in the quiet of his own room that he was able to control his powers again.

Sehun smiled to himself, it made sense that he would fall for the boy who helped him regain his powers, the boy he had been watching for so long. But he wasn’t done with this game yet. He wasn’t just going to admit his feelings and miss out on Baekhyun’s adorable attempt to hide his affection.

However, it was getting more difficult to catch Baekhyun in the act. Baekhyun eventually caught onto Sehun’s little game, and had trained himself to keep his eyes off Sehun. Sehun’s staring was no longer noticed, and he was getting irritated. 

But he would have to think of ways to toy with Baekhyun at another time, the knights had been summoned to another battle. Sehun usually left without a word to Baekhyun, but after Sehun’s recent attachment to him, Sehun was going to miss him.

As he and the other knights were leading their horses towards the entry of the castle, he made his way over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun noticed Sehun had come close to him, but he tried to ignore his presence.

“I expect some flowers when we get back.”

Baekhyun finally looked up at him and noticed the smirk on his face. Again he was taken with how handsome Sehun looked in his armor.

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

Sehun turned in front of Baekhyun to block his path and then gripped the reins of his horse to stop it from moving.

“You used to throw flowers for us.”

Baekhyun paused in surprise, “…You noticed me?”

“I saw you occasionally.”

Baekhyun paused again and his cheeks colored pink, but not out of embarrassment. He was touched that Sehun spotted him amongst the large crowd of people.

Sehun suddenly moved out of Baekhyun’s path and started making his way towards the exit again. He looked back at Baekhyun one last time before he left the castle. He wanted to remember that bashful expression. A gust of wind swept past Baekhyun and circled around him.

Sehun spent the journey contemplating different ways to make Baekhyun blush, or even better, make those lights appear again. The only problem was, he was concerned about being too obvious with his own feelings. That took all the fun out of it. 

When Sehun returned, he had a few plans floating around in his mind. He was anxious to see Baekhyun again. As he rode into the town, he spotted a familiar head of hair that bounced adorably with each step. He watched as it weaved through the crowd and made his way to the head of their procession. Sehun spotted a bouquet of lilies in Baekhyun’s hand. If only Baekhyun was looking, he would have seen the gentle smile on Sehun’s face.

Baekhyun handed each of the knights a flower, and they laughed as they took it from him. Sehun stopped once he reached Baekhyun, he anticipated smirking at him, but all his previous intentions were lost when he noticed the small clover flower in Baekhyun’s hand, the last flower in the bouquet. Sehun’s heart pounded as a gust of wind played with Baekhyun’s soft hair. Baekhyun lowered his eyes as he held it out to him.

“It’s just for memories, don’t try to make something special out of it.” Baekhyun spoke in a sulking voice.

Sehun leaned down and took the flower from him. Baekhyun still wasn’t brave enough to look up at him and missed another chance at seeing Sehun’s warm smile. Sehun tucked the flower into his horse’s mane to keep it safe, and then proceeded to pick Baekhyun off the ground to lift him onto the horse. Baekhyun bit his lip, he was secretly hoping Sehun might do this again.

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course not!”

Sehun snickered to himself, Baekhyun heard him and let out a dissatisfied snort. They rode together in silence again, but Baekhyun’s hands began to itch, and he eventually gave into his desire to hold onto Sehun. He was hoping Sehun might not notice, considering he was holding onto Sehun’s armor, but Sehun glanced down and spotted his delicate hands gently placed around him. Sehun smirked to himself, he couldn’t help but find Baekhyun to be incredibly cute. Sehun was looking forward to executing the plans he had for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone watched with bated breath as Kyungsoo was thrown to the ground. He had been defeated. Baekhyun could hardly believe it as he stared down at him, his hands were still grasped onto his sword tightly, waiting for the next move. There was a silent pause before the other knights burst out into cheering. 

Baekhyun looked up at them all, a small smile grew on his face, “…I did it.”

The other knights gathered around him and grabbed him, lifting him into the air and carrying him around the courtyard continuing to cheer. Baekhyun was rather embarrassed, he wasn’t used to all this attention. That night they threw an extra large feast, and Baekhyun was still the center of attention. It was Sehun who watched Baekhyun this time, secretly stealing glances at him as he was busy talking to everyone.

Late that night, after all the festivities, Baekhyun opened his door and stepped inside his room. He paused in the middle of a deep yawn once he noticed Sehun sitting on his bed. Baekhyun’s heart started racing. Sehun stood up and came over to Baekhyun.

“I haven’t offered you my congratulations yet.”

Baekhyun deeply swallowed, “Oh.”

The room suddenly felt rather drafty as a cold breeze swept across Baekhyun’s skin. Sehun stepped even closer to Baekhyun, staring at him with his piercing eyes. Baekhyun backed away feeling nervous, but Sehun suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to himself, pressing them close together as he kissed him. Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was exploding, he melted into the kiss and made a tiny whimper sound expressing his pleasure.

Sehun pulled away and smirked to himself as he stared down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes were still closed, his lips were slightly parted, and his chin was tilted upward, looking like he wanted more.

A sudden cold breeze brought Baekhyun back to his senses and he slowly opened his eyes to witness the smirk on Sehun’s lips. In sudden defense, Baekhyun immediately pushed himself away, glaring at Sehun.

“That’s what you wanted, right?” Sehun asked as he continued smirking.

Baekhyun crinkled his brow, “No! I don’t love you! I hate you!”

Sehun pointed his finger again, and Baekhyun suddenly turned stiff, “So you just like giving me little light shows? Is that it?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he turned his head to look where Sehun was pointing. Sure enough, he was surrounded by floating lights again. Baekhyun’s face began to burn red as he lowered his head.

Sehun started moving towards the door, placing his hand on the handle.

“Well, if that’s all it is, I guess I’ll be leaving.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in surprise, “What?”

Sehun opened the door slightly and turned to look back at him, “Tell me the truth. Are you controlling it or not?”

Baekhyun knew Sehun already knew the answer, he could tell by the look on his face. Sehun was just toying with him. Baekhyun gave him a fierce glare.

“I don’t love you!!”

Sehun smirked again before turning to leave out the door. As the door shut behind him, Baekhyun was left standing by himself. He stared at the closed door, and was overcome with a sudden feeling of regret. He longed for Sehun’s arms to wrap around him again. He could still feel the moisture on his lips from Sehun’s kiss. It was like torture. In frustration Baekhyun jumped onto his bed and let out a loud scream into his pillow.

“I don’t love him!! I hate him!!”

The entirety of the next day, as if nothing ever happened, Sehun continued acting like he always used to. Silent and indifferent. He didn’t pay Baekhyun any special attention, or cast any confident smirks his way. Nothing. It was driving Baekhyun insane. He couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss.

“So you just kiss someone and then act like nothing happened?” Baekhyun finally broke down and asked him when they were alone together after practice.

“Did you want me to act differently?”

Baekhyun glared at him, “It’s just annoying.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun paused and bit his lip, his body knew exactly what he wanted Sehun to do, but his mind refused to believe it. He took a deep breath. There was only one way Baekhyun could prove it to himself.

“Smile.”

Sehun looked at him in confusion, “What?”

“Smile for me. Right now. A real smile.”

Sehun continued to stare at him with a puzzled expression.

“Come on, don’t make me ask again.”

“It’s awkward if you ask me to.”

Baekhyun let out a puff of air, “Fine! Then…Just try to smile more! Like you used to!”

Sehun squinted his eyes in a perplexed way, “Like I used to?”

“Yes, when you were little…” Baekhyun paused, a tender smile grew on his face, remembering the expression of his first love, “…you had a sweet…gentle smile.”

Sehun watched his face grow soft, Baekhyun’s eyes filled with a childlike warmth, sparkling with the innocence that can only be obtained through puppy love.

“You’ve loved me for that long?”

Baekhyun’s face snapped into anger, “What?! I didn’t say that!”

“You don’t need to.”

Sehun pointed his finger at a collection of small lights that had gathered around Baekhyun, but this time Baekhyun refused to look. He clenched his fists tightly as he took a deep breath.

“Look, I’m saying this for the last time! I DO NOT LOVE YOU!”

Baekhyun turned around and stomped off, leaving a smirking Sehun behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Although Baekhyun was skilled with a blade by now, there was no amount of training that could prepare him for a real battle. The only thing he could do for comfort was remind himself that he was saving the innocent people of his kingdom, that this was his destiny as one of the nine Exo knights. This is why he was granted with the power of light, as useless as it might be. This is what he was meant to do.

Keeping these thoughts in mind, Baekhyun bravely fought to defend a nearby village that had fallen under enemy attack. Baekhyun was terrified at first, but his nerves were soothed when he realized that Sehun was close by his side. He was surprised, he expected Sehun to bolt off to the front line and leave him to defend himself, but Sehun never left his side. He stayed right beside him, using his powerful gusts of wind to send people flying into the air. Baekhyun hardly had to fight at all. 

In fact, Baekhyun felt pity for the other soldiers. The amount of courage they must have had to face the Exo Knights was rather impressive. Baekhyun could hear the nearby crashes of thunder, feel the ground shaking beneath him, see fireballs shooting through the sky. Baekhyun wondered how they could face such an adversary, but these men had no fear. They were a fierce savage army, men from the mountains who thrived on the glory of war.

After what seemed to Baekhyun a rather short amount of time, the battle was over. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and his body relaxed. Sehun however, was still carefully analyzing the battlefield. Soon he caught sight of a man sneaking up behind Baekhyun. He withdrew his long knife with a cruel smirk, ready to pounce on his prey. But before he could get close enough, Sehun used his power of wind to elevate Baekhyun into the air. With Baekhyun out of the way, and the man left in bewilderment, Sehun was able to make a sudden attack. Once he had been defeated, Sehun gently placed Baekhyun back onto the ground. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide in surprise, he blinked for a moment to take in what had just happened.

“Thank you Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun temporarily, and Baekhyun swore he noticed Sehun’s eyes were a little warmer than usual. Sehun simply nodded before he moved away to check the rest of the battlefield for survivors. As he walked away, Baekhyun noticed a cold breeze envelope him. It swirled around him in such an unnatural way that Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice. 

“…It can’t be…”

He stood there waiting, waiting to see if anymore gusts of wind would happen to brush past him. But it was another clear warm night, and the air was still. Baekhyun bit his lip, it was still just a possibility, but deep down he really hoped that wind came from Sehun.

After celebrating their victory, Baekhyun made his way towards his room, looking forward to his well deserved rest. As he was walking, someone suddenly patted his shoulder. Baekhyun turned to see Sehun standing next to him. Baekhyun felt his heart thump.

“You did well today.”

Baekhyun nervously smiled, “Thank you.”

“You need to be more careful though.”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, and then he paused as his cheeks turned red, “…Thank you for staying beside me.”

“We’re partners.”

Baekhyun looked at him in surprise, “What?”

“All the Knights have been paired up, they always fight together. Since Yixing never joins us in battle, I was the odd one out. But now you’re here.”

Baekhyun’s face turned even more red. He couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought that Sehun would always be beside him. Sehun watched as Baekhyun’s face grew soft, he smirked to himself.

“Anyway, congratulations on your first victory.”

A strong breeze suddenly blew through the hallway. Baekhyun paused and looked up at Sehun suspiciously, he noticed the sudden smirk on Sehun’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just last time you congratulated me you kissed me.”

“Are you disappointed?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips, “Of course not!”

Sehun lifted his hand underneath Baekhyun’s chin. Baekhyun paused nervously as Sehun leaned closer to him, their lips were close enough to feel each other’s breath, but still not touching. Sehun whispered to him quietly.

“You don’t want it?”

Baekhyun nervously gulped, but then suddenly he had an idea. This was a perfect opportunity to test and see if that wind really did come from Sehun. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sehun’s.

Sehun’s eyes opened wide in surprise, and a large gust of wind blew through the hall. Baekhyun pulled away confidentially, looking at Sehun with a cocky expression.

“Ah ha! You’re the one who loves me!”

Despite Sehun’s surprised expression, Baekhyun’s confidence quickly melted away. He suddenly noticed the window in the hall open behind Sehun, and there seemed to be quite a storm building outside. Baekhyun’s face turned pale as he stared at the trees blowing around in the mercy of the wind. More wind was beginning to flood the hallway now that the storm was picking up. Sehun noticed him staring and turned to look behind himself. He looked back at Baekhyun with a smirk.

“Did you think that wind was from me?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer him, he merely bit his lip in frustration. He kept his eyes fixed on the window, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Sehun. Little did Baekhyun know, Jongdae had an annoying habit of joining in whenever a storm started brewing. A sudden crash of thunder caused Baekhyun to jump into Sehun’s arms and let out a high pitched squeak.

Sehun smiled as he looked down at Baekhyun, he wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. 

“You really need to work out your inner feelings.”

“I don’t love you!” Baekhyun yelled in a muffled voice as his face was buried in Sehun’s chest.

Sehun pulled Baekhyun away and grabbed his hand. Baekhyun blushed as Sehun started walking with him, and his heart starting beating quickly as he stared down at their hands. Sehun silently walked down the hallway with him, and Baekhyun continued to jump a little whenever a crash of thunder happened. 

Suddenly Sehun let go of his hand to start banging on someone’s door. Baekhyun watched him curiously as he rubbed his own hand, missing Sehun’s touch. Soon the door opened and a smirking Jongdae appeared.

“Cut it out. You’re frightening him.”

Jongdae looked over at Baekhyun and his smirk disappeared, “Oh sorry Baekhyun, it was just for fun.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, “It’s you?”

Sehun sighed, “Yes, he never fails to make a ruckus when the weather turns bad.”

Jongdae laughed, “I can’t help it.”

Baekhyun jumped and squeaked again with another clap of thunder. Jongdae looked over at him and smiled.

“Sorry sorry, I’ll stop.”

Sehun and Baekhyun walked down the hallway together again once the thunder finally stopped, but this time, Sehun wasn’t holding Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun stared down at Sehun’s hand as he rubbed his own.

“…Thank you.”

“Sure, now you know who to complain to.”

Baekhyun nodded. They stopped once they reached Sehun’s door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sehun said to Baekhyun as he opened the door.

Baekhyun nodded again, but he didn’t really feel like saying goodbye just yet. Sehun closed the door and Baekhyun whispered a quiet “Good night.”


	9. Final

As Baekhyun turned to leave, he noticed a troubled Chanyeol standing in the hallway in front of someone’s door. Baekhyun approached him curiously.

“Is something wrong?”

Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his skin, he hadn’t notice Baekhyun approach him.

“..No! …No nothing is wrong.”

Baekhyun continued staring at him waiting for an explanation. Chanyeol took a deep breath.

“…I don’t know how to do this…”

“Do what?”

Chanyeol grabbed his head and started to rub his hair around in frustration, “Ahhhh…I just can’t say it!”

Baekhyun looked over at the door they were standing next to. Figuring this was the problem Chanyeol was having, he decided to knock on it. Chanyeol gasped once he realized what Baekhyun had done, but before he could run away, the door opened. Kyungsoo blankly stared up at them.

Baekhyun smiled brightly to himself. If his instinct was correct, Chanyeol apparently shared the same feelings that Kyungsoo had, and Baekhyun decided to take on the matchmaker role in this situation. He pointed over to Chanyeol.

“He wanted to tell you something.”

Chanyeol looked horrified, “No I didn’t! You’re the one who knocked!”

Kyungsoo was getting irritated, “What do you want?”

Chanyeol laughed nervously, “Nothing!! I need to go!”

Baekhyun went to grab him, but Chanyeol was much larger and stronger than himself, and Chanyeol easily escaped. With embarrassed laughter Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, talk to you later!”

Baekhyun ran down the hallway after Chanyeol, and soon caught up with him once he had gotten into the grand hall.

“What are you so afraid of!?” Baekhyun asked in exhausted breath.

“I can’t say it!”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a stern expression, “You like him, right?”

Chanyeol’s face turned red, and a small flame started burning in his hair. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he pointed at it with concern.

“Your hair!”

Chanyeol sighed and reached up to start patting it, he seemed used to it. Baekhyun stared at him for a moment.

“You really do like him, huh?”

Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun paused thinking.

“I have an idea!”

“What?”

“I used to see it all the time, people confessing to the person they loved with the flowers they bought from my cart. If you give Kyungsoo a flower, he might understand your feelings!”

Chanyeol sighed, “Do you really think so?”

“Yes, especially if you give him the legendary antrum flower. It’s said if you give that flower to the person you love on the night of a full moon, your love will last forever! He’ll definitely understand!” 

“Do you have one?”

Baekhyun sighed, “No, but I know where they are. I can get one for you if you want.”

Chanyeol bowed and clapped his hands together, “Please!”

The following night after practice, Baekhyun secretly made his way into the forest. He was so excited, since he already knew Kyungsoo’s feelings, he wanted to make sure everything went perfectly for the two of them.

Baekhyun found the old caves he used to visit, and thanks to his power of light, they were well illuminated for him to search around. This time however, there weren’t any flowers near the entrance, and Baekhyun had to travel a lot further into the caves than he usually would. But he was determined to get a flower for his friends, so he continued into the depths of the dark cave.

After a long while of searching, Baekhyun finally spotted one growing on a high ledge. As he approached it, Baekhyun’s eyes stayed fixated on it, and he was no longer paying enough attention to the ground. With a sudden slip of his foot, Baekhyun fell.

Once Baekhyun had regained his bearings, rubbing his arm in pain from the fall, he realized he was at the bottom of a large hole. Baekhyun stood up and tried to look for an easy way to climb up, but there was nothing to hold onto. Regardless, Baekhyun tried to climb, but his injured arm was proving to be quite a hinderance.

Baekhyun continued trying for quite a while before he broke down in fear. He was trapped, and all alone. Only Chanyeol knew where he had gone, but even then, there were hundreds of caves around here, and Baekhyun was very deep inside.

“…If only I actually had a useful power.” Baekhyun bitterly lectured himself as tears formed in his eyes, “All I can use is stupid light…Wait, my light!”

————————————————

Sehun went to Baekhyun’s door to knock on it, but there was no answer. Sehun knocked again. Again nothing. Sehun opened the door, and discovered that Baekhyun was not inside. He went to find Kyungsoo hoping he would know where Baekhyun was.

“Have you seen Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, “…I saw him earlier outside. Not since then though.”

Sehun went outside and started looking around, but there was still no sight of Baekhyun. Sehun paused thinking, where could he be? Suddenly Chanyeol came running up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked after noticing the concerned look on Chanyeol’s face.

“It’s Baekhyun.”

Sehun’s face grew pale, “What is it? Where is he?”

“He went out to get something for me, but he left a long time ago. I’m getting worried.”

“What? Why didn’t you go with him?!”

“I don’t know, he seemed confident about it, he used to do it all the time.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Where is he?”

“He went to the caves to get an antrum flower.”

Sehun turned and looked at the forest, “Go get the others, we’ll start a search.”

After Chanyeol ran off, Sehun immediately headed into the forest. Sehun nearly flew through the trees, running as fast as he could to reach the caves. If he had been thinking more clearly, he would have brought his horse, but his mind was only full of prayers for Baekhyun’s safety.

Suddenly, while Sehun was running, he spotted a floating orb of light. Sehun stopped and stared at it.

“Baekhyun!”

He made his way over to the light and realized it belonged to a whole trail of lights, leading towards the caves. Sehun quickly started following it’s path, now even faster than before. He continued following them until they lead him deep inside the caves. Eventually, Sehun began to hear the sound of soft crying.

“Baekhyun!” Sehun called out as he continued following the trail of lights.

The crying suddenly stopped, and Sehun heard a overjoyed voice answer him, “Sehun!”

At last Sehun came upon the end of the trail, and he looked down to see Baekhyun at the bottom of the hole. Sehun immediately whisked Baekhyun up with his wind and brought him towards himself, holding him closely against his body. Baekhyun grabbed onto him tightly, burying his head into Sehun’s chest. 

A gentle breeze began to circle around them, unnaturally refusing to cease. Baekhyun sat backwards to look at Sehun, and blushed once he witnessed the gentle smile on Sehun’s face. Baekhyun bit his lip with joy, he didn’t feel like teasing Sehun. Sehun realized Baekhyun must have noticed, and he leaned forward to kiss him.

“Sorry for teasing you so much. You are so adorable when you get embarrassed.”

Baekhyun pouted, “So that wind really was from you?”

Sehun laughed, “Yes, that entire storm was my fault.”

Baekhyun gasped, “Oh you sneak!”

Sehun laughed again as he helped Baekhyun stand.

“So, Chanyeol tells me you were looking for some flower?”

Baekhyun nodded and pointed at the flower high up, “Yes. I want to help him confess.”

Sehun looked over at it and then lifted them both into the air. Once they landed in front of it the flower Sehun leaned down to pick it for Baekhyun. 

“Here.”

Baekhyun smiled and took it, “Thank you!”

Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, “That’s for you, not Chanyeol. He can get his own.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun blushing, and then his gaze went back down to the flower. A bright smile grew on his face.

Once they returned, everyone was relieved to see that Baekhyun was all right. Yixing used his healing power on Baekhyun’s arm, and Chanyeol waited patiently staring down at the flower Baekhyun was holding. Baekhyun noticed and sent him an apologetic expression, he came over to whisper to him.

“Sorry, this was a gift to me. Sehun says you need to find one on your own. I can’t disagree, that would be more romantic.”

Chanyeol sighed and nodded, “All right.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Or you could just tell him.”

Chanyeol made a sound of displeasure, “No way!”

Sehun brought Baekhyun to his room and sat down on the bed with him. Baekhyun cuddled up against him.

“Baekhyun, tell me, have you really loved me since childhood?”

Baekhyun shyly nodded, “It’s silly, I know, but I could never forget you.”

“I think that’s adorable.”

Baekhyun smiled, “What about you? You said you remembered me. Is there a reason why?”

Sehun paused, “…You helped me gain my powers back.”

Baekhyun deeply stared at him, “…Oh…Minseok told me about that…But…how did I help?”

“…Helping you just made me feel better. I didn’t feel so alone anymore.”

Baekhyun smiled and rubbed his leg, “Why didn’t you ever come talk to me?”

“I almost went up to your cart once, but I figured you didn’t remember me and I didn’t want to seem like some creep.”

Baekhyun stared down at the flower in his hands, “I always had this fantasy that we would meet again some day, you would come up to my cart and say ‘I found you’ with that perfect smile of yours.”

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun with the gentle smile Baekhyun adored so much, and they shared a tender kiss.

“I never lost you.”


	10. Epilogue

One day as Baekhyun and Sehun were sharing secret kisses in the stable, Baekhyun suddenly noticed someone in the field nearby. After prying Sehun off his face, Baekhyun quietly snuck closer to get a better view. Sehun followed quietly behind him, and they both knelt down to witness Chanyeol approaching Kyungsoo with what appeared to be a flower. Baekhyun happily smiled in excitement.

Chanyeol cleared his throat to get Kyungsoo’s attention, and Kyungsoo turned around to face him with his usual blank expression. Chanyeol suddenly jutted out his hand to Kyungsoo.

“This is fo-”

Chanyeol stopped once he noticed the flower was now on fire, quickly burning and turning into ash. Chanyeol let out a yell as he blew on his hand. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he came closer to Chanyeol to start patting off his shirt, which was also now on fire.

Chanyeol let out a frustrated yell and started to run off, “I love you!!” 

Kyungsoo watched in surprise as Chanyeol disappeared out of sight. There was a long moment of silence as Kyungsoo stood there motionlessly. Eventually a happy smile grew on Kyungsoo’s face.

Baekhyun smiled, “Awww. It’s too bad Kyungsoo doesn’t have the power over water.”

Sehun laughed, “He can always just cover him in dirt.”

Baekhyun giggled, “I can’t wait to see where it goes from here.”


	11. Extra Special Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get 100 subscribers on Asianfanfics I add a bonus chapter~ This is that special bonus ^_^

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Baekhyun asked with a pout.

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s small lips, turned downward into an exaggerated frown. Baekhyun was sitting in front of him, situated on Sehun’s white horse facing sideways. Sehun was holding onto the reins, his arms wrapped around Baekhyun as they trotted through the forest together.

“Because then I would miss that adorable expression on your face.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows crinkled up, making his face look even more adorable to Sehun, “That’s the only reason?”

“It will ruin the surprise if I tell you.” Sehun smirked, “And then I would miss the chance to see another one of your cute expressions.”

“How far away is it?” Baekhyun crossed his arms as he huffed.

“I can’t tell you.” Sehun chuckled, “If you knew how long it’s going to take then you won’t keep complaining. I need to leave you guessing.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath through his nose as his mouth remained in a dramatic pout, “Why are you like this?”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so cute when you’re angry.”

Baekhyun turned his face away from Sehun, lifting his chin in the air in defiance as he closed his eyes. Sehun smirked as he stared at him, he really couldn’t get enough of it. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun ignored him, not giving Sehun any reaction to the kiss. Sehun tickled Baekhyun’s ear with a small laugh and began to kiss his cheek over and over. 

“See? How am I suppose to resist treating you like this?”

Baekhyun kept his eyes closed, speaking to Sehun in an annoyed tone, “What are you talking about?”

Sehun smiled, enjoying the vision before him for a moment without saying anything to disrupt it, “You’re glowing.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes to see tiny lights floating around them, defying him as usual. He closed his eyes again and turned his head even further away from Sehun’s vision. Sehun laughed and reached forward to tickle Baekhyun’s side a little. Baekhyun slapped Sehun’s hand away, still pouting and refusing to look at Sehun. Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and squeezed him tightly, still laughing at Baekhyun’s sour attitude.

“I love you too Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to open his eyes to feel the strong breeze whirling around them, expressing Sehun’s deep feelings for him. Baekhyun smiled a little, but tried his best not to let Sehun see it. However, Sehun had leaned his head forward to try and see Baekhyun’s reaction to his words, he caught the tiny smile on Baekhyun’s lips. Sehun smirked to himself as he pulled on the reins to stop his horse.

“We’re here.”

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes, he meant to glare over at Sehun and scold him, but he paused once he saw where they were. Sehun enjoyed watching Baekhyun’s eyes light up and his mouth open a little in awe.

They were situated in an expansive field, tiny pink clover flowers blanketing the entirety of the grass surrounding them. They bounced around a little in the breeze Sehun was still enveloping them with. Baekhyun took a deep breath, kicking his feet a little before he looked up at Sehun with a smile, finally resigning himself to defeat. Sehun had won again.

“It’s beautiful.”

Sehun smiled back at him, “I brought some food for us, are you hungry?”

Baekhyun nodded and Sehun dismounted the horse. He grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and lifted him off the saddle to gently place him on the ground. Sehun kissed Baekhyun before reaching for the sack he had tied on the back of the horse. Baekhyun smiled and reached out to hold onto Sehun as he watched him.

Sehun laid down the blanket their food was tied in and Baekhyun sat down on it. Sehun sat next to him as he displayed the food he had brought: some apples, bread and cheese. Baekhyun leaned back to rest his head on Sehun’s chest. Sehun wrapped his arm around him and used his other hand to feed Baekhyun small bites of food.

They relaxed for a long time, staring out at the field and enjoying the warm weather, accompanied by the gentle breeze Sehun was creating. Baekhyun’s small lights played amongst the flowers, fading in and out and making it look like the pink clovers were sparkling. Or maybe, if someone had approached them, they might have thought small fairies were dancing around them.

“How would you like to live here?” Sehun asked in a soft voice as he placed a small bite of cheese inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun stopped chewing and turned his head to look up at Sehun. Sehun smiled down at him, enjoying another adorable expression on Baekhyun’s face.

“Is that the real reason you brought me here?”

“No, I just thought of it.”

Baekhyun smiled as he swallowed his bite, “Of course I would.”

Sehun laid back on the blanket and closed his eyes, “All right, maybe.”

Baekhyun stared at him as he continued sitting up, “Maybe?”

Sehun couldn’t help but smirk, “Maybe.”

Baekhyun let out a quiet snort as he laid down on top of him, “You know I’m older than you, you shouldn’t be allowed to toy around with me this much.”

Sehun’s smirk grew larger, “That’s exactly why I have to play with you, I can’t let you get rusty.”

Baekhyun smacked his arm as he glared at him. Sehun opened his eyes, not wanting to miss Baekhyun’s precious expression.

“I'm only two years older!”

Sehun laughed loudly and pulled Baekhyun closer to himself to squeeze him. He kissed Baekhyun, ceasing his own laughter, but his chest still heaved a little with erratic breath. Baekhyun pulled away, still glaring at him.

“No, that does not get you a kiss!”

Sehun continued laughing, getting far too much enjoyment out of Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun sat up and spun around, facing away from Sehun. Sehun’s laughter died down as he stared at him, Baekhyun’s arms were adorably crossed in front of his chest in anger.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun remained silent, breathing heavily as he continued fuming. Sehun smiled as he sat up and reached out to gently hold Baekhyun’s waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Sehun.” Baekhyun uttered quietly.

Sehun smirked, staring at Baekhyun’s pouting lips as he said those words. He leaned in close to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Let’s live here together.”

Baekhyun tried his best to stop himself from smiling, but he just couldn’t help it. He looked over at Sehun as the corners of lips lips curled up.

“Kiss me.”

Sehun laughed and leaned over to kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned his body to face Sehun and wrapped his arms around him. They shared the kiss for a long moment, surrounded by wind, flowers, and sparkling lights.


	12. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I would like to let you guys know that this story has been included in a recent project of mine, a book of my fics from 2017! Please click the link below if you’re interested ♡

[VentuStella Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ 


End file.
